supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Round Robin
Round Robin is the name of the final segment of the Question Round on Supermarket Sweep. Teammates would alternate between each question, for a total of 6 questions. __TOC__ Value 10 seconds of sweep time for each correct answer, and up to 60 seconds up for grabs. Premise The contestants were shown the scrambled letters of a brand name, food, or other item found in the market, and three clues were given that related to the product. The players had to guess the item by unscrambling the letters shown. If no one buzzes in and gives a correct answer after the last clue is given, all three clues are repeated quickly. Players then switch places with their teammates to their teammates could try to answer the next question. They will continue to switch places until the final question is asked. Variants *The Round Robin originally consisted of four questions. It was lengthened to six questions in the Fall of 1990 in order to give all three teams a chance to earn up to 60 seconds (one minute). (During the Twin Car Giveaway Finale, eight questions were used per game, and the contestants were awarded $50 for each correct answer.) * Occasionally, during the Lifetime era, five clues were given and no scrambled name was used. List of Items Gallery Round Robin-001.png|Can you unscramble this word before these guys do? Here's a hint: It's a candy bar, with buttery toffee covered in milk chocolate. Round Robin-002.png|Here's the correct answer. Round Robin-003.png|Try unscrambling this one! Here's a hint: It's a cereal flavored with honey and tastes like the sweet cracker for which it's named. Round Robin-004.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-005.png|Try to unscramble this word! Round Robin-006.png|Here's the correct answer. Round Robin-007.png|How about taking a crack at this one? Round Robin-008.png|Here's the answer! Round Robin-009.png|Okay, how about this one? Can you unscramble it? Round Robin-010.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-011.png|Here's another one. I'll give you a hint, it's a red long licorice-like candy. Round Robin-012.png|Here's the answer! Round Robin-013.png|How about this word? I'll bet you guys can figure this one out! Round Robin-014.png|Here's the correct answer! Everyone loves Tostitos! Round Robin-015.png|Quick, can you unscramble this one? Here's a hint, it's a type of cereal, and it's slogan is "Two Scoops". Round Robin-016.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-017.png|Try this one out! Here's a hint, it's small cookies that have the letters L & D on them. Round Robin-018.png|This is the answer. Round Robin-019.png|Solve this one! Round Robin-020.png|Here's the correct answer! Round Robin-021.png|How about this word? Round Robin-022.png|This is the answer. Round Robin-023.png|Try this one! Here's a hint, it has to do with cameras. Round Robin-024.png|This is the answer. Say cheese! Round Robin-025.png|How about unscrambling this one? Here's a hint, it's a brand of diapers. Round Robin-026.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-027.png|Can you guys try unscrambling this word? Here's a hint: it's a brand name of cooking oil. Round Robin-028.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-029.png|Here's another one. Can you guess it? Round Robin-030.png|Here's the correct answer. Round Robin-031.png|How about this one? I'll give you a hint, it's a girl's name. Round Robin-032.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-033.png|Try solving this one! It's a type of cracker. Round Robin-034.png|This is the answer. Round Robin-035.png|How about this one? Here's a hint, it's a type of chocolate named for a famous naked lady. Round Robin-036.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-037.png|I'll bet you guys can get this one! Here's a hint, this character says "Eh, what's up, Doc?" Round Robin-038.png|Here's the answer, Bugs Bunny! Round Robin-039.png|Can you try this one? Round Robin-040.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-041.png|How about this word? Here's a hint, its jingle is "The best part of waking up is _______ in your cup!" Round Robin-042.png|Here's the answer! Round Robin-043.png|Here comes another one! The hint is, it's a "fishy" kind of snack. Round Robin-044.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-045.png|How about unscrambling this one? Round Robin-046.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-047.png|Can you guys try unscrambling this word? Round Robin-048.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-049.png|Here's another one. Round Robin-050.png|Here's the correct answer. Round Robin-051.png|How about this one? Round Robin-052.png|Here's the answer. Round Robin-053.png|Try solving this one! Round Robin-054.png|This is the answer. Round Robin-055.png|How about this one? Round Robin-056.png|Here's the answer. Category:Events Category:Games Category:Bonuses Category:Question Round Category:Round Robin